Noble Houses of Terresol
Here is found a list of all of the noble houses of the Kingdom of Terresol. House Affini See link for details. House Alduino House Ferns House Greenwall An ancient but small and relatively unimportant house. The Greenwalls of Greewall have always excelled at staying under the radar and thus staying out of the affairs of others. This way of life was temporarily disrupted when Vronti Kelwynd captured Greenwall and used it as a base of operations during his conquest of Terresol. Members Aaron - Head of House Greenwall and warden of Greenwall. Youngest son of Urbert. Knighted by Vronti Kelwynd after a losing duel against Vronti for possession of Greenwall. Urbert* - Former head of the house. Died of a fever coupled with obesity and age. Ysolde* - Wife of Urbert. Died of a blood clot. Ulmar* - Urbert's eldest son. Died in a hunting accident. Urwyk* - Urbert's middle son. Died of a pox at a young age. House Ingleward The northernmost house of Terresol, House Ingleward is often more akin to its Northwind counterparts than its Terresolian ones. Members Omall - Recently deceased Head of House Ingleward and Warden of Iron Harbour. Gwendoline - wife of Omall and mother to Kenric, Alaric, Selwin, and Uldrid. Kenric - Current Head of House Ingleward and eldest son of Omall and Gwendoline. Alaric - Second son of Omall. Currently studying under Winchent Magnestion. Selwin - Third son of Omall, far younger than Kenric or Alaric. He is a thinker and enjoys philosophy and polite company, even though he is but a teen. Uldrid - Youngest son of Omall, fairly wild in personality. He tends to get into all sorts of mischief. House Kelwynd See link for details. House Lane House Mapleforth The Mapleforths of Redtree, while being a generally amicable house, are the southernmost house in Terresol and therefore are the first line of defense against invaders from the south. House Mapleforth takes their duty to defending Terresol quite seriously. Members Terrence - Head of House Mapleforth, guardian of Redtree and The Redwood, recently fallen ill. Willow - Wife of Terrence. A wise and frugal woman. Oaklyn - Elder daughter. Sought after by many suitors, though her father refuses many. Roan - Eldest son of Terrence. Heir to his father's signet as a lord. Grove- Youngest son of Terrence. Magnolia- Youngest daughter of Terrence, not having seen her tenth year yet. House Nair The Nairs of Castle Stoic are a bookish and magnanimous house. Excellent at anti-siege warfare but not good warriors themselves, the Nairs have been hired many times to act as consultants in the building of castles and forts. Members Segundo - Head of House Nair and guardian of Castle Stoic. Octavia - Wife of Veldar. Prima - Eldest daughter of Veldar. Quintus - Eldest son of Veldar. Septima - Youngest daughter of Veldar. Decimus - Youngest son of Veldar. House Oakhelm House Oakhelm is a family of men and women born with fierce wills. The Oakhelms of Stronghall also guard the town of Korkou and oversee trade coming down the Krasi River. Members Aldin - Head of House Oakhelm and guardian of Stronghall and the South Troas Hills. Allison - Wife of Aldin. Dominic - Younger brother of Aldin. Guardian of Korkou. House Perchant A highly militaristic and elitist house. The Perchants of Soundgard are the guardians of the Terresolian islands of Ikthous, Chios, Ikaria, and Karpathios. Members Axios - Head of House Perchant and guardian of Soundgard, Ikthous, and Chios. Angalas - Wife of Axios. Axell - Eldest son of Axios and guardian of Ikaria. Axton - Youngest son of Axios. Only a boy of 16. Sent to apprentice under the royal admiral in Sol. Riktos - Younger brother of Axios and guardian of Karpathios. House Whaler The Whalers of Whalewyk were once raiders who were subjugated by the Vortigerns some 300 or so years ago. They have a history of disobeying orders from the crown but have a fierce loyalty to Terresol as a whole. Members Kalimtos - Head of House Whaler and guardian of Whalewyk and Pentapolis. Hera - Wife of Kalimtos. Stolen by raiders. Aena - Eldest daughter of Kalimtos. Malitos - Eldest son of Kalimtos. House Yvenstar In ancient times, the Yvenstars of Orion’s Fist were said to have fought and slain many of the sulfur dragons from Mt. Vulkan. This legacy has continued through the raw martial skill of the male and females of House Yvenstar. Members Dagon - Head of House Yvenstar, warden of Mt. Vulkan and Orion's Fist. Magnus - Eldest son of Dagon. Sargon - Dagon's younger brother. Guardian of Argos.